Just Something About Her...
by Draco Motomiya
Summary: Yamato walks past the music room & finds a girl singing.He asks her if she'd sing it again.She does & sweeps Yama off his feet.He asks her out for coffee & she ses no not noing him.He asks to get to no her over a week in hopes she'll go out with him then!


Hi! I can't believe I started one more!!! ah!!! Oh well, I hope you like it! It's going to be a lot like Don't cry juny-chan, don't cry...' same ppl and the same thing with the short and sweet! So have fun! And don't forget to review ppl!!!!! It means a lot to me!!!!! So do it! thx! have fun!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amanda sang into the mic with all her heart as the last notes of the song rang out. She stopped singing and closed her dark purple eyes. Then what you'd expect to happen at the end of such a wonderful, heart-felt song, there was none, no clapping, not even a smile. The room was still. She looked around the room with a sour face.   
  
"Who am I kidding? I'll never get noticed!" She said to herself as she got off the step in the band room she was to be cleaning. She put away the broom that she had just sang into with all her might. She started to laugh.   
  
"I must have looked REALLY stupid doing that!" She said, with a bitter laugh at the end.   
  
"Not really." A voice stated.   
Amanda screamed and tripped over a music stand. She cursed before looking up to scowl at who ever had just done that.   
  
"What the fuck! You don't do that to people!" she said, brushing her long, dark purple hair out of her eyes. She looked up to the person that was now holding out a hand for her. She only half glanced at the guy before taking his hand, but when she got a better look at him, she almost fell again.   
  
"You're...Ishida Yamato..." she sputtered.   
Yamato gave a cool smile.   
  
"Yep, glad you know my name, have you seen me around the school?" He asked. She gave a grin that corked to the left side.   
Yamato giggled.   
  
"What's your name?" He asked.   
Amanda, not thinking right, spit out the nickname that her best friend called her.   
  
"Bladefire." She stated and then turned a bright red. "Er...I mean...um..."   
Yamato looked at her strangely, then smiled.   
  
"Wow, that's some name you got there, I like it!" He said with a laugh. He started to shake her hand. She was still in shock. Yamato laughed again.   
  
"Um, Bladefire, can I have my hand back?" He asked.   
She looked down and noticed that she was, in fact, still holding onto his hand.   
  
"Oops, sorry! Ahe, ya...so, what are you doing here anyway?" she asked, looking around, Yamato smiled.   
  
"I left my guitar, I just came to get it." he pointed to the side.   
  
"Say, can I hear that song that you were just singing? Please? I only caught the last few lines" He sat down as Bladefire blushed. "So?" he asked.   
  
"Why?" she responded.   
Yamato gave her a funny look.   
  
"Just 'cuz, from the little I heard it was good." he smiled at her with a wink. She smiled, feeling a bit more confident.   
  
"OK." she said after a few moments. She began to sing the song she had written a few months back. She sang it with such passion for the music that was playing in her head. The song's sweet notes were floating around the small room and lighting it up.   
Yamato closed his eyes and rested his chin on his arm. He took a deep breath in as the song came to an end once more.   
Bladefire looked into Yamato's face, trying to get his input to what he thought.   
She tilted her head with a giggle as she looked at Yamato's grinning face laying on his arm. 'He's SO cute!' Bladefire thought as she sat down.   
  
"So?" she asked cooly.   
Yamato opened an eye to look at her.   
  
"Good. Really good." Yamato finally said, with his face still resting on his arm. "But, why don't we talk about it more over something yummy? What do you say? Let me take you out for coffee?"   
  
Bladefire smiled, wanting to scream out yes. Insread, she let her cooler, calmer side take over.   
  
"I don't even know you." She looked away for a second then back to Yamato, teasingly.   
Yamato lifted his head.   
  
"Well, then at least let me get to know you. How's this, for the next week we'll get to know each other," he smiled "In school of course." He added.   
She smirked.   
  
"And then can I take you out?" Yamato asked, raising his eyebrow. Bladefire looked around the room and then back to Yamato, as if it was no big deal to be asked out by the most popular guy in school.   
  
"Maaaaybe. "She giggled coyly.   
Yamato grinned.   
  
"Great! Well, I better be going then, my band is going to gut me if I don't get there soon!" And with that Yamato got off the chair and strapped his guitar over his shoulder. He walked to the door and turned around as if to say something, but then thought better of it. He was about to walk out when he was shoved back by a girl that came flying in. She tripped over a book on the floor and hit the ground with a splat!   
  
Getting up as fast as she could, she shut the door and, without even looking, cupped her hand over Yamato's mouth.   
  
"SHHHH!!!" She said, peeking through the tiny window in the door. Yamato looked out the window as well, wondering what this girl was running from.   
  
They saw about three big guys running down the hall, yelling things along the line of "I think she went that way!".   
Once they had all passed, the girl burst into laughter and took her hand away from Yamato's mouth.   
  
"What...was that about?" Yamato asked the girl with short, bright red hair.   
She took a deep breath and looked up ready to tell her whole story, but all she could get out was a stupid giggle as she took a look at who she was staring up at.   
  
"Oh, my God." The girl said as she took a step back. Unfortunately for her, that book was still there, and for the second time, she tripped. This time she fell backward into a drum set. She squeaked as she got hit in the head with some cymbals. Bladefire jumped up.   
  
"Draco! You OK?" she asked worried. She ran over to her and helped her out of the drums, Draco sat on a chair, shaking her head and smiled.   
  
"erm....ya! Ahe...oh." Draco stammered.   
Bladefire giggled at her best friend as she ruffled her friend's fiery red hair.   
  
"You're....Yamato!" Draco squealed as she looked to the door again. Yamato just stared blankly trying to figure out what just happened, he shook his head as he replied.   
  
"Um, ya. So you going to tell me why you burst in here like that?" Yamato asked. Draco rubbed her hands together with an evil laugh.   
  
"Well, I won't tell you all the juicy parts, but it involved me, a ruff, some bullies that have been pissing me off, my exceptional aim, and some eggs!" Draco let out a howl as Bladefire smacked herself in the forehead. Bladefire turned to Yamato.   
  
"And then I end up saving her from whom ever she's pissed off!"   
Yamato gave a laugh and flicked a golden lock out of his eye.   
  
"Bye, Bladefire, and don't forget now, one week." He grinned as he walked out. Bladefire turned back to Draco.   
  
"OH, MY GOD!" she yelled.   
Draco was taken aback by this sudden outburst from her normally very reserved friend. Before Blade had a chance to say anything, Draco blew up.   
  
"Oh, my God is right! THAT was Yamato Ishida! And he knew your name! Tell me everything!!!" She giggled.   
Bladefire rolled her eyes.   
  
"What do you think I'm trying to do!" Blade snapped.   
Draco giggled more.   
  
"Sorry! Go on." Draco said, grabbing Blade's hand.   
  
~   
  
Yamato quickly walked to Taichi's house, even though he knew his band would kill him for it later, but this was a life and death situation. He reached Taichi's door and rang the doorbell.   
Taichi answered the door with a smile as Yamato pushed past him and sat on the couch. Taichi giggled.   
  
"Won't you come in, Yamato-kun?" He laughed. "What's up?"   
  
Yamato exploded.   
"Oh my God! Taichi-san! I met this girl today. She was so...so...sweet and cute and...and...oh my God! Taichi! She's crazy perfect for me!" Yamato said in a hyper tone.   
Taichi blinked.   
  
"Wow! Yama-san, slow down! Just start from the beginning and work your way up from there, OK?" He giggled.   
Yamato took a deep breath and started again telling his best friend about the new girl.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
YOU LIKE??? THEN REVIEW! AND MAYBE I'LL GET THE NEXT PART UP SOON!! Bye!!!!! and Moumantai! R&R my other fics PLEASE!! bye!  
  
  



End file.
